


A Lover's Presentiment

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was someone who told a lie, about a lover's presentiment that came true. AU, Pilot!Kise/Kindergarten teacher!Kuroko</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover's Presentiment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a true story... with a bit of modification. Anyway, Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basuke.

 

_Once upon a time, there was someone who told a lie, about a lover's presentiment that came true._

* * *

The story begins when Kuroko plays basketball on a public court one day, with Kise, in their final year of high school. They are in the middle of one on one match. No one speaks. Only the sounds of the ball which is being dribbled on a rough surface, their pants, the rapid steps, and the wind that blows. Until one of them comes up with a topic.

"So, what will you do after graduating from high school, Kurokocchi?"

That is the blond.

There is a short pause before the other boy answers.

"I think I will apply for Tokyo University," he says as he tries to block Kise's movement.

A pant. "Which major?"

"Japanese literature."

Kise moves to Kuroko's right side, and then left, and then right again. He runs pass him, dribbling the ball toward the ring before he makes a powerful dunk. He grins toward the boy with the sky blue hair and sky blue eyes before he says, "Good luck then, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko bows down and mutters a 'thank you' and then he goes for the ball which runs outside the court. He takes it and walks toward Kise. He looks at him in the eyes for a moment, looking at that honey colored eyes that reflect his face clearly. He takes a glance at his soft looking blond hair, his eyelashes, his nose, and his lips. And he asks.

"What about you, Kise-kun?"

"Hm?"

"What are you planning to do after graduating from Kaijou?"

That time, Kise smiles his sweetest and warmest smile that Kuroko sure it can melt his heart. And suddenly he feels something rioting in his body. A lovely warmth, but also sad at the same time. He doesn't know what it is. But he might hate the answer of his question.

"I can't jump as high as Kagamicchi, but I will definitely fly!" Kise says happily. "I want to become a pilot!"

In the middle of soft breeze that blows slowly and sweetly across his face, Kuroko's eyes are blurred.

* * *

In his early twenty, Kuroko managed to graduate from Tokyo University. And in an interesting turn of event, instead of going for a job as a Japanese Literature teacher in prestigious schools, he chooses to be a kindergarten teacher. That doesn't matter though. The job is fun and he loves it very much. Being around the sweet children makes him the happiest person in the world.

And somehow, Kise Ryouta, his best friend… no, his  _once_  best friend, is his lover now. And this  _perfect_  lover has achieved his dream to be a pilot. But, in another interesting turn of event, he stopped working for the airlines which he worked at for only a couple of months, before he chooses to serve as an aviator for the Japanese Air Force, and goes to the academy.

That time when he decided it, he had a big fight with Kuroko. Until now, Kuroko himself doesn't know why he is so against Kise's idea. But slowly, day by day, he learns to accept his lover's decision.

* * *

Like any other night, in their home sweet home, they make love. They used to rent an apartment, but after saving a lot of money, they manage to buy a house—a small house which is showered with warmth and love by the two love birds. Even though Kise comes home only for a week after being away for three months. And it sure kills Kuroko almost every day.

In the afterglow of their mind-blowing love making, sweet kisses are exchanged. For Kise, it is a hell for him not being able to touch his beloved Kurokocchi for three months. When he's home, he makes sure to fill his need, makes sure to make the one week of reunion worth it. Sometimes, these three months are too much for them. They part way too many times, and there is even a day when they are at the point of forgetting each other's voice, and that makes Kise cries the whole night.

And now, here he is, on the very last day of the promised week. The taste of Kuroko's sweet nectar always makes him excited. He misses the sweet voice of his beloved lover, the moans and screams of  _'Ryouta!'_. And the feeling of rapidly blooming flower in their pit of stomach every time they are at the peak of the pleasure after mutually entrusting their bodies. There's no need for aphrodisiac for the lovers that are destined to be together.

Kise embraced his lover's smaller body tightly. He runs the tips of his fingers across Kuroko's back, feeling the softness of the sensitive skin. He takes a bite at the baby blue haired male's Adam's apple, earning him a cute moan. He licks it before he backs away and laughs softly—he always loves to make a mess of his lover. He kisses the tip of the other's nose before kissing him deeply, tongues battling. Their kiss ends with a strand of saliva connecting the tips of their tongues.

"Tomorrow," Kise speaks—his fingers are still lingering on Kuroko's soft skin—which is peppered with his love bites. "I'll be performing with the others in Higashine."

Kuroko doesn't respond. More accurately, he doesn't know how to respond to that. He clutches at the blanket covering their nakedness. He looks into Kise's honey colored eyes, before avoiding it and directs his eyes somewhere else. Kise kisses his ear. He hears Kuroko whispers something, but can't tell exactly what it is. He asks him to speak it for the second time, louder.

"Why don't you stay home?"

Kise raises one of his eyebrows and then laughs.

"This is my duty, Kurokocchi! I will perform aerobatics flight in Higashine's newly constructed airport."

He and moves closer to Kise, resting his head on Kise's arm. He can feel Kise's hand sneaks on his nape. Making him shudders. He rests one of his hands on Kise's chest and rubs it.

"I'll miss you."

"Me too. I love you, Kurokocchi!"

Kise buries his nose in Kuroko's baby blue strands and smell the vanilla scent, even after a couple rounds of powerful love making and the sinful air that reeks of sex.

"I love you. I'll come to your performance."

"There's no need to, you know…"

"I want to see you."

"But you have to go to work tomorrow, right?"

Kuroko licks his own lips.

"Only for an hour."

"I'll make my men pick you up in Narita then."

Kuroko nods and hugs his lover tightly like he never wants to let go. Kise covers their upper body with the blanket and hugs him back. That night of passion ends with kisses on each of Kuroko's eyelids and a sweet whisper of  _'Good night'_ on his ears. For the second time of his life, Kuroko's eyes are blurred for no reason.

* * *

When he arrives at the kindergarten, the kids run toward him and hug him. And when he crouches, some kids kiss his cheeks. Kuroko smiles and picks one of them up, making the other kids jealous. He tells them to play by themselves and puts down the kid he carries, and then he wears his apron. He takes a glance at the clock. It is still 8 o'clock, and Kise takes off an hour ago. Suddenly, the kids' screaming and shouting voices fade out. He rubs his head. It hurts.

"Sensei…"

A cute voice calls him out. He turns his head to the source of the voice, and finds three little girls near him.

"Let's play house all day! I want sensei to be my husband!"

"Noo! That's unfair!"

One of them tugs at his apron. Kuroko smiles and pats the girl's head. And says something that makes the girls frown.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I can't play all day. I have something important to attend to in an hour. You can play with the others."

The girls are now running to their friends. Kuroko sighs. He dislikes disappointing the kids' wish, but only for today… Because he feels very uneasy since… since when? He doesn't know. He always feels uneasy if it's something about Kise. More particularly, his job. Does Kise miss him? Kise once says that being in headquarters is fun—most of his fellows can play basketball and there's a big basketball court to use. Ah, that reminds him of their old times back then in middle school, and more importantly, high school. It happens so suddenly. The love, the confession, the first kiss, the first date, and everything. Because of that, Kise was bullied cruelly by their friends.

Kuroko sits on his desk and rests his head on his palm, reminiscing his past with his blond lover.

* * *

The day is very beautiful. The sky is so blue. The sun is so warm. The leaves are so green. The flowers bloom. And the sight of a field of sunflowers under the light blue sky is the most perfect scenery ever… That is what Kuroko feels after he lands on Higashine airport. He looks around in hope of spotting his lover very soon. Before he can even find him, the lover calls out his name  _'Kurokocchi!'_  with happiness in his voice like he always does. He turns his head and the blond glomps him.

"You actually come!" he laughs. The laugh that Kuroko will love forever.

Kuroko touches his cheek and rubs his thumb on it. Kise smiles the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. A hand comes up and covers his. The blond man kisses his palm and tells him his sweet lines  _"Hello, you are very beautiful today, like every other day. I never not love you."_  and then kisses the back of his hand.

Suddenly, Kuroko feels warmth on his own eyes. He touches Kise's face for the second time. Now, not only his cheek, but also his chin, his forehead, his eyes—and those long eyelashes, his nose, and his lips…

"Kurokocchi, what are you doing?" he laughs again.

"You are very beautiful today too, Kise-kun…"

Kise smiles as he pushes Kuroko slowly and says…

"I don't want you to be hit by the aircrafts, you know. Please stand in a safe place."

"I want to see you…"

"Not from this distance."

He guides Kuroko to a safe place. The smile he wears never fades off. Even as he kisses Kuroko's lips sweetly and gently with a kiss that turns Kuroko's brain into a mush. When their lips collide, Kuroko can feel the softness of Kise's lips, but it's… surprisingly cold.

When Kise's lips retreat, Kuroko makes a face that screams something like  _'Please, don't end it yet!'_. And, again, Kise only laughs. His Kurokocchi is always so sweet and cute.

"In a couple of minutes, I'll take off. Jaa, Kurokocchi!"

Kise walks backward and turn his back after he says that. Waving his hand at his lover. Kuroko wants to run after him, chases him, hugs him from behind, and tells him  _"Please, don't go!"_. But he can't. His feet stand still. Even though the  _usual_  happiness in Kise's tone makes him feel uneasy. He can't. And for the third time in his life, without an unknown reason, his eyes are blurred.

* * *

Kise is perfect. He always is. His appearance, his personality, his basketball, and the way he controls the aircraft. He never misses the turn, the degrees, and the angles. He always does everything perfectly. Kuroko believes.

But one day, there is a day Kise flies. He still does  _everything_  greatly. Perfectly.  _Flawless._  Until his plane meets another plane which takes the goddamn wrong turns and degrees. There is a loud crash on the air. The sound of explosion. Deafening. There is a man, with a parachute goes down the air…

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Tears…_

…and that parachute's definitely not Kise's!

"RYOUTA!"

For the first time of his life, Kuroko Tetsuya, screams the loudest and hysterical scream in his whole life, in the form of his lover's name.

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was someone who told a truth, about a lover's presentiment that came true._

And that time, Kuroko remembers what he says to the sweet innocent little girl in the kindergarten he works at.

_I have something important to attend to…_

_Something important to attend to…_

_Something important…_

—His lover's funeral.

**The end.**


End file.
